Are You Afraid of the Dark?
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Bella is running late one night to get to her friend's house for a weekly get together dinner. Her car breaks down in the middle of a pitch black, lonely road. In what condition will Bella make it to her friend's house? Or will she even make it at all? A/U.


**Disclaimer: All know characters are the property of their owner; I only play with them and make them cooler ;)**  
**Summary: Bella is running late one night to get to her friend's house for a weekly get together dinner. Her car breaks down in the middle of a pitch black, lonely road. In what condition will Bella make it to her friend's house? Or will she even make it at all? A/U. This hasn't seen a beta so any and all mistakes are mine. **

I cursed my boss, the fog, the blackness that surrounded me and anything that I could think of as I raced from the office building that I worked in towards my truck. I was half an hour late for my weekly dinner with Angela and her family. I've known Angela and her husband Ben since high school, Angela was the first person that I met when I arrived in Forks, Washington in the middle of March. In many ways Angela was the yin to my yang; where she was shy and quiet, I was outgoing and loud, but no matter our differences we still got along great; we balanced each other greatly.

I sighed in relief when my old red truck that Charlie gave me turned over with no problems. I slammed my foot down on the gas and peeled out of the employee parking lot. I flicked on the radio as I was driving and called Ang to let her know that I was on my way; it was so much easier now that I've got the hands free part for my phone. Ang told me not to worry that supper was keeping nicely and it won't be spoiled. I apologized again and then hung up.

Ang live bout half an hour away from my work and with the time that it was now, I might just stay over at her house for the night; I was so glad that it was Friday night and I didn't have to work tomorrow. The roads were practically deserted and with the combination of the fog and the dark, it was going to make seeing animals difficult but I was hoping that my headlights would be bright enough to see anything.

I was singing along to my favorite song when suddenly my truck just stopped in the middle of the road. I let out a groan and tried to get it to start again but it would just stutter and die; I would have to take it to Jake on Monday to get it looked at. I reached over for my phone and that's when I noticed that my battery was dead. Fuck could anything else go wrong? I knew better than to get out of the car, so I stayed in the truck, unbuckled my seatbelt and turned so that I could see if there were any cars coming; which there weren't.

I kept trying to turn the truck over but it was no use. I looked at the time again and saw that it was past 9:00pm, great in a town this small, there was no way that a car would be driving down this road tonight. I could see only two decisions and I didn't like either of them, one sleep the night in my truck and hope that come morning someone would find me and help me; but I couldn't do that because Ang would panic but on the plus side, a search party would be put together quickly when Charlie found out that I didn't make it to her house and I would be found. Or two, I gather some of my things, lock my doors and walk the last five miles to Ang's house; that wasn't a safe option if I was living in a big city but this was Forks, what could possible go wrong?

I sat in thought for a few minutes and I came to a decision, which I knew Charlie wouldn't be happy about. I grabbed my purse and threw my cell inside, I then got out, locked the door and started to walk in the direction of Ang's house. I hummed so that the silence wouldn't drive me crazy, I was glad that I wasn't wearing a skirt today because it was getting very cold; winter was in the air.

As I was walking, I thought I heard something rustle in the bushes, I got scared for a minute but then I realized that it was probably just an animal so I kept walking. The rustling seemed as if it was following me and even though it was stupid, I was starting to get scared. I moved away from the trees but I still not out far enough to be hit but a car; as if there would be a car coming soon. Many times I thought of turning around and heading back to my truck but I kept telling myself _"I made it this far. No point turning back now." _

The rustling seemed to stop and I was glad that the animal had decided to go off in another direction. I felt like I was so close but in reality, I still had a ways to go. Out of nowhere I thought I heard something growl, I stopped walking and turned to look into the trees trying to make out anything. I thought I saw something shift in the trees; though I couldn't have been sure. I edged closer to the trees even though I knew that was stupid but curiosity got the better of me. I squinted to see if that would help but I didn't see anything so I decided to start walking again.

When I turned around I let out a scream because there standing not five feet in front of me was a blond hair man. When I stopped screaming, I placed my hand over my heart and said

"Sorry. You startled me; I didn't expect anyone to be out here."

"My apologies ma'am. I didn't mean to startle ya." He said with a smirk.

I stepped closer to him and that's when I noticed that his shirt was torn and he had blood on his face. I gasped.

"Oh my, are you hurt?"

"No darlin'." he said with a chuckle.

"But there is blood on you and your shirt is torn."

He looked down at himself, then back up to me and said, "Yeah I had a fight with my last victim."

"W...what?" I stuttered out... It would be my luck that I come across some sort of serial killer.

"Ah he thought that he would be able to fight me off. But of course as soon as my fangs pierced his buttery skin, his struggles was pretty much done." He then flashed me a wide white tooth smile and I saw two fangs, I gasped and stumbled back a few steps.

"W... what are you?" I said panic stricken.

"A vampire darlin'. A blood drinkin'; human blood that is, demon. I'm nature's most feared monster."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Are all mystical legends true? I mean first I find out that werewolves; shapeshifters if you prefer, are real thanks to my best friend from childhood now I find out that there are vampires... what's next? Witches, Frankenstein, Mummies... hell maybe The Swamp thing lives at the bottom of First Beach.

In all my musing, the hot vampire stood there staring at me. I wondered what was going through his mind, was he planning on draining me? Or turning me? Mmm maybe he wants to have hot sex with me, I snorted at that. He raised an eyebrow at me and then in a blink of an eye he was standing not three feet in front of me. Again I gasped and took a step back from him; I wasn't afraid of him, I was just startled at his quickness.

"Ya are an interestin' human darlin'. Not an ounce of fear I feel comin' from ya."

"You can feel my emotions?"

"It's my gift darlin'."

"So what are you feeling from me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wonderment, shock, amazement, interest and a little lust" he replied with a smirk when he mentioned lust.

Well it's kinda hard not to lust after him; he was after all very good looking.

"So what are you planning on doing with me?"

He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear "I'm going to fuck you senseless darlin'."

I shivered in pleasure as his cool breath tickled my overheated skin. He ran his tongue around the shell of my ear as his cold hands traveled down from my shoulders, skimming my arms and brushing my breasts till his hands locked on my wrists. His nose skimmed down my jaw and he placed a quick kiss at the corner of my lips. He placed kisses halfway up my jaw and then his lips were on my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

When he pulled back I stuttered out "Wh... what's your name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm Bella Swan."

But that was all I was able to get out because his lips had found mine and he was snaking his arms around my waist. At one point it felt as if we were flying and when I opened my eyes, I saw that we were in the bed of my truck. I looked at Jasper and he just chuckled "Another vampire gift." In the next instant my clothes were ripped off my body as were Jasper's and he was lining up to enter me. I had a brief look of his manhood before he thrusted inside of me, I let out a moan when he filled me to the hilt. Jasper stilled for a moment but upon my urging, he began to move. It was slow at first but soon he was pounding into me so fast, the truck was rocking. I gripped either side of the truck while my body arched up and met him thrust for thrust.

Jasper was like an animal, he was grunting and occasionally I heard a growl release from him. This man was a major turn on; he was playing my body like a guitar. I could feel the coil in my stomach start to tighten and in between pants; I told Jasper that I was going to cum. He moved his hand that was resting on my neck, down my body; pinching my nipples as he went, to my dripping sex. He rubbed my swollen nub in time with his thrusting and soon I was screaming out his name for the whole forest to hear. My body was shaking with the force of the powerful orgasm that Jasper was currently helping me to ride out. I had never had an orgasm like that before and was sure that I wouldn't again unless I was having sex with Jasper.

Once I came down from my high, Jasper thrusted a couple more times; I swear I moved a bit, and he came roaring my name. He was so forcefully and that roar was so sexy that I came again with him. I opened my closed eyes and saw Jasper lead down towards my neck, I tried to move but my body was spent. I also tried to tell him to stop but before the words were fully out of my mouth I could feel to sharp pricks in my neck and my world started to go hazy.

Some time later I woke up in my truck, fully clothed and no Jasper in sight. I was confused, did I really just have sex with a fuckhot vampire that drank from me afterwards or was it all a dream? I tried starting my truck and it turned over, I looked at the clock on the dash and knew that Ang was mostly likely freaking out by now. My phone was still dead so I wouldn't be able to call her. I gunned my truck and drove to Ang's house.

I vowed to keep this to myself because I wouldn't want anyone to think me crazy or overworked. When I pulled up to Ang's place, I grabbed my purse and noticed a piece of paper sticking out, I pulled it out and scrawled across it were the words,

_Are__ you afraid of the dark? J__._

**A/n: Just a quick naughty little one shot for Halloween. Hope y'all enjoyed it and have a spooky Halloween... Be Safe. *waves* until next time.**


End file.
